1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an anti-shake circuit for an imaging device, and more particularly to an analog anti-shake circuit that performs directly on analog sensing signals in analog field.
2. Description of Related Art
Anti-shake function for a camera becomes more indispensable as the number of pixels increases and the camera is equipped with more complex optical schemes, particular in middle-end and high-end cameras.
The anti-shake may be performed using optics, however at a high cost. Alternatively, the anti-shake may be performed using electronics, such as analog/digital mixed circuits. The mixed circuits transform analog sensing signals into digital signals, which are then processed by a digital microprocessor. Afterwards, the processed digital signals are transformed again into analog signals in order to drive an actuator. Nevertheless, the mixed circuits still have high cost, and noise may be introduced during transformations.
For the reason that neither optical nor electronic conventional anti-shake scheme can be achieved economically, a need has arisen to propose a novel anti-shake scheme that may perform anti-shake in a more economical manner.